Just Across the Hall
by GenkiPlus
Summary: Both Freshman at Amber Beach University, Chase & Riley lived across the hall from each other. Barely knowing one another, it isn't until one day when Riley comes home looking like he was in a fight when Chase really starts paying attention to him. On top of that, Chase had no idea who his other Ranger teammates were, and he was determined to find out.


_**Just Across the Hall**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Power Rangers universe. v:**_

* * *

College was something most kids looked forward to while in high school. Getting away from it all, not being under the watchful eye of their parents, being able to eat cold pizza and cupcakes for breakfast. You got to stay up as late as you wanted, sleep in as late as you wanted even if it meant missing your 8am math class and see your friends whenever you wanted to.

There were downsides to college as well.

Not having enough money, failing said 8am math class that you constantly sleep through and getting a little bit homesick. Not that you'd ever admit to the homesickness. But the fun care packages from home are always a major plus.

Chase Randall was not one to be homesick. Sure, he loved his mother, and he obviously missed her cooking. But now it was time for him to spread his wings and sleep in however late he wanted. At least he didn't have an 8am class to fail.

That was, until one of Sledge's monsters attacked Amber Beach.

Chase was a Power Ranger, along with four others who fought at each other's sides to protect not only Amber Beach from near constant impending doom but the rest of the planet as well. And while they were a great team, something always bothered Chase.

He didn't know who his teammates were underneath those helmets.

Chase gathered based on their voices that they had one girl on the team, then the four guys including himself. Other than that, he didn't know anything else. No names, ages or if they enjoyed watching iMystic Knights of Tir Na Nog/i as much as he did.

And while Chase had no idea who he was working with, he didn't even know who was calling them into action. Whenever he got the call regarding the latest monster attack, it was always from a female voice dubbed 'i_KM_/i'. Their mysterious mentor had said that each member of the team had a special 'energem' that enabled the user to bond with a specific type of dinosaur, calling upon their powers to become the latest Power Rangers. Chase had been given his energem from a shopkeeper in his native New Zealand as a reward for saving her cat, Tabitha.

They couldn't hide from each other forever, could they?

It was after one particularly grueling fight with Sledge's latest monster, Battalion, when Chase began to notice ihim/i.

His neighbor across the hall from him, Chase only knew him by his name. Riley. No sooner did Chase come back from dealing with Battalion, (because seriously who creates a lion monster with the ability to multiply whenever it loses a limb), Riley showed up across the hall looking exhausted and done for the day.

Chase had been sitting in his chair, his feet propped up on the desk by his laptop and the door to his tiny room open wide. The freshman hailing from New Zealand had just cracked open a water bottle when Riley turned towards the direction of the sound.

Riley looked absolutely run down. His dark blonde hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and if he could, he looked like he'd probably take a nap right out in the hallway. "Whoa, mate. Are you okay?" Chase asked, genuinely concerned. He didn't really know Riley, but it didn't seem normal for him to be showing up at his room looking like he just got in a fight with a rabid Zumba instructor.

Pulling his key out of the door when it unlocked, Riley nodded his head. "I'm fine. Just needed to go for a run." Keeping his door open, Riley walked inside and immediately flopped down face first onto his bed.

That's when Chase stood up and wandered into the hallway, hovering just outside of Riley's door. They both had single rooms, which was a rarity at Amber Beach University. It was sort of luck of the draw, and Chase was glad to not share a room with a complete stranger. He didn't want other people using their grubby hands in his bag of doritos. Nor was he fond of the idea of a complete nutter watching him as he slept. Chase would much rather sleep in the nude, given the chance.

"I'd say you weren't okay, mate. Here." Chase was about to give Riley his freshly opened bottle of water, that he didn't drink from yet, when he stopped just shy of the doorframe.

Riley managed to shift around on the bed, his green eyes peering at his neighbor.

"Mind if I come in?" Chase asked and to his surprise, Riley motioned for him to enter.

Chase smiled and handed Riley the bottle of water. "You look like you could use this more than me." Sure, Chase was tired from the battle he just fought, but Riley looked spent.

Riley shuffled around on his bed and eventually got himself sitting upright. Taking the bottle of water into his hand, he smiled up at Chase. "Thanks. You didn't have to."

Shaking his head, Chase answered, "No. But I wanted to. What're neighbors for?"

Both boys smiled at one another and eventually, Riley offered Chase a seat at his desk. "You look like you just ran a marathon, you sure you don't need this water more than me?" Riley questioned and Chase shook his head. "Nah, you know, I was running late for my 2 o'clock geology lab and ended up missing it anyways. So much for running there."

Obviously it was a lie. Chase just couldn't blurt out he was a Power Rangers, even if he wished it would earn him points in Riley's eyes. Catching Riley's attention would be a huge positive in Chase's book. Because he certainly was icute/i.

Riley just sort of shrugged and shifted around on the bright green blanket he had been sitting on. "Geology? Is that your major?"

Chase snorted. "No. Currently undecided. Will probably stay that way until the last minute." He actually enjoyed geology, but it wasn't exactly along his ideal career path. "What about you?"

Taking another sip of water, Riley pointed to the stack of books on the desk by Chase's arm. "History?" Chase raised his eyebrows in question and Riley nodded.

"Props to you then, mate. I'm terrible at history." Chase was the worst at remembering dates. Or remembering anything important, period.

Tilting his head curiously to one side, Riley smiled. "Maybe I could help you study sometime. It's not that difficult."

Chase tapped his fingers on the edge of Riley's desk as he thought about it. Having Riley help him study wouldn't hurt, he could use a good grade in history for once. Then there was this little flit in his chest that made Chase want to learn more about Riley. Like why was everything he seemed to own green? Bedsheets, towels, even his toothbrush was green. The green sweatshirt he was in right now? Adorable. And the little stuffed dinosaur at the foot of his bed. Chase wanted to know more about Riley.

"How about this. I get the pizza and you help me study." Chase said and surprisingly, Riley happily agreed.

"How does Friday night sound?"

Obviously Chase said yes.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm mainly posting this over on AO3, but figured I might as well post it here as well. Can't get a set schedule on when this'll be updated, but it should be weekly at least!Some lovely people on tumblr had this great idea about a college based AU for our dinobabies. Our rangers are still the Power Rangers, but outside of fighting Sledge's monsters, they have no idea who their teammates are. Credit for the idea goes to jddorian54 on tumblr!**


End file.
